Hobbes and Bacon
by Theljiljka
Summary: Calvin has grow up. He has a daughter named Bacon, who has now become best friends with Hobbes. What kind of adventures will they get themselves into?


**_Hey guys! So I decided to write a Calvin and Hobbes fanfic, with Calvin's daughter, Bacon, as the main character. I was inspired by a comic called "Hobbes and Bacon" (Bacon being the name of Calvin's daughter). Pretty please with chocolate frosted sugar bombs on top leave a review!_**

"Your turn, bozo" Susie mumbled into her husband's ear. Their daughter, a cute but troublesome little girl was calling for her parents, afraid that the monsters under her bed might get her. This happened every few nights, so they were more or less used to it.

Calvin let out a yawn and got up, making his way to his daughter's room. He opened her door, only to find her with a wooden sword in one hand and a dart gun in the other, shooting and swinging in all directions, yelling "Die, evil fiends! Die!" at the top of her lungs. When she saw her father, she let down her weapons and looked at him with disbelief.

"Daddy! Thank goodness you came! I can't fight them off all alone!" Bacon said, crossing her arms and pouting her face.

"I know, princess, I know," Calvin said, half awake. He took out a battery lamp out of her drawer and shined it under his daughter's bed, wardrobe and any other places the monsters could be hiding. Something had to be done. He couldn't get up in the middle of the night to do this all the time. Then, it hit him

"Wait right here"

Calvin went back to his bedroom and rummaged through the closet. He knew he was here somewhere! After a bit of searching, he found what he was looking for.

Hobbes.

The doll's color had faded a bit- his orange stripes faded into a yellowish, whist one of his button eyes was almost falling out. None the less, Hobbes was still Hobbes, so Calvin took the doll back to his daughter.

"Bacon, I want you to meet someone." He said, holding Hobbes behind his back.

"Who?" She asked, rather confused

"This," Calvin said, showing Hobbes, "Is an old friend of mine, Hobbes. He'll protect you from the monsters and he'll be your best friend."

Bacon took Hobbes out of her father's arms and observed the doll.

"Goodnight, sweetheart" He said, and left the room.

Calvin closed her door and made his way back to his bedroom. He remembered his mother saying _I hope you have a kid that puts you through what I've been through_. He couldn't help but laugh- his daughter was just like him during his childhood, maybe a bit nicer. Maybe. Still, she managed to find trouble wherever she went and had an endless imagination. He loved her with all his heart, even when she did the stupidest things. Susie was a much stricter parent, but that didn't change their daughter at all.

Calvin crawled into bed, hugging his wife and falling asleep almost instantly.

Soon after Calvin left, Bacon put Hobbes next to her.

"So, you're Hobbes, huh kitty?" She said. Suddenly, she heard a _POP! _Hobbes had come to life!

She screamed and hid under the blanket.

"Hey! Someone brought me back!" Hobbes said, a joyful tone in his voice.

"You…You can talk?" Bacon asked

"Apparently. Say, where are we? Where's Calvin?"

"Do you eat little girls?"

"Not that I know of."

Bacon got out from under the covers and sat face-to-face with Hobbes. The tiger had a smile on his face and was looking around the room, as if he was a child in a candy store. Bacon was still surprised by the doll's sudden transformation.

"So… I'm Bacon," She said.

"Hobbes. Charmed." He shook her hand. "Are you hungry? Do you have any tuna?"

"**IT'S SATURDAY!**" Bacon yelled, running up and down the stairs a few times, Hobbes hanging over her shoulder. She poured herself a bowl of cereal, gave Hobbes the last can of tuna and they both sat in front of the TV, turning it to full volume. The house was flooded with the _Looney Tunes _sounds- dogs barking, dynamite exploding and a bald hunter yelling "Oh, you Waskly Wabbit!".

Upstairs, Calvin and Susie were still in bed.

"Ugh, what time is it?" Susie asked, rolling over.

Calvin picked up his alarm clock and read the time. "Would you look at that, 6:30. She let us sleep in"

A few minutes later, they went downstairs together. Susie made some coffee, and Calvin went up to Bacon.

"Hey, kiddo. How's Hobbes working out for you?"

Bacon responded by hugging Hobbes, with a smile that went ear-to-ear. "I love him daddy! Today we're gonna go down to the creek and look for frogs!"

Calvin grinned. Susie then asked who ate all the tuna in the cupboard.

**_So, should I write more? Please, leave a review! :)_**


End file.
